


The Coffee Stunt

by Tuiccim



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Kinktober Prompt: Oct 7 - Multiple Partners
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 57





	The Coffee Stunt

You were still surprised to find yourself sitting across from Steve Rogers having dinner. You had met him and his best friend, Bucky Barnes, in a coffee shop that morning when Steve had knocked your coffee cup from your hand. Being a gentleman, he had replaced it and struck up a conversation between the three of you. They were both charming and sweet and you had spent 30 minutes talking. 

When they left they only got about 20 feet away before Steve turned to Bucky and after a quick conversation, jogged back to you.

“Any chance I could get your number?” Steve grinned.

You paused for a minute and eyed him before saying, “Sure.” You were a little disappointed that it wasn’t Bucky asking. He was more your type, but, hell, you wouldn’t pass up a chance with either of them. 

Steve had called you later the same day and invited you to dinner. So, here you sat with a grinning Steve Rogers. You enjoy your time with him so much that when he invites you to tour Stark Tower, you readily agree.

He had shown you around and as you stood in the common room with him you decided to be bold, “So, where’s your room?”

Steve took your hand and led the way. It didn’t take long for him to kiss you, but then there was a knock and Bucky walked in. 

“Oh, sorry, man. I didn’t realize…” Bucky makes a vague motion towards you. 

“It’s okay, Buck. Whatcha got there?” Steve says.

“It’s a bottle of that whiskey Tony told us about. I was gonna drop it off for you.” Bucky smiles at you apologetically. 

“No, stay and have a drink with us. You don’t mind, do you?” Steve looks at you.

“O-o-oh, no, of course not.” You stammer with wide eyes, feigning innocence. You had their number and knew exactly what game they were playing at. 

Steve smiles, “You’re sweet.”

“It’s good to see you again.” Bucky says.

“Uh-huh.” You smirk and your countenance changes completely to a self-assurance you hadn’t exuded with them previously. You sit on the bed and lean back on your arms, “So, how often do you pull this little stunt on the unsuspecting ladies?” You eye the two, crossing your legs.

“What stunt?” Steve glances at Bucky. 

“Don’t play with me, Rogers.” You counter. “You both look guilty as sin right now.”

“This is the second time. The first didn’t go very well.” Bucky admits.

“Mmhmm, but I showed interest in both of you this morning. Was the coffee spill part of it?” You laugh as their expressions betray them. “Come sit here, Bucky.” You pat the bed beside you. “You were pouring drinks for us, Steve?” You raise an eyebrow at him. 

Steve smirks and pours, “You just went from a bottom to a solid top." 

"I’m a switch. I’m whatever I need to be at the time. Right now, I’m in self-preservation mode.” You narrow your eyes at him. 

“We wouldn’t do anything to harm you, Doll.” Bucky says. 

“I don’t think you will, but you could. And what you’re proposing requires a certain level of trust that must be established.” You say. 

“That being said, you’re interested?” Steve hands you a glass and sits on the other side of you.

“Maybe. What went wrong the first time?” You turn to Bucky for the answer.

“She, uh, asked me to leave. Told me she was trying to get Steve in bed.” Bucky chuckles.

“She sounds mean.” You say with a slight pout as you run a finger along Bucky’s jawline. 

“Yeah.” Bucky stares at your lips. “Very mean.”

You lean in and kiss Bucky. Just a taste, just enough to make him want more. “I won’t be mean to you.” You whisper. “Or you.” You say, giving Steve the same treatment. He reaches to put an arm around your waist and you quickly get up. Walking around to the other side of the bed, you down the finger of whiskey and set the glass on the nightstand. “Now, Steve, before you get all grabby, we still need to establish that trust I was talking about.” You smirk. 

Both men were now standing on the opposite side of the bed, staring at you. “And how do we do that?” Steve asks. 

“Strip.” You say. 

“What?” Bucky’s mouth drops open. 

“Take your clothes off.” You say while unbuttoning the top button of your dress and running your hand along the low cut collar. 

“What’ll that prove?” Steve asks. 

“That you trust me.” You smile sweetly.

They exchange a glance and Steve reaches for the front of his button down. 

“Oh!” You say holding up a finger. “Each other.”

“You want us to take each other’s clothes off?” Bucky looks between you and Steve. 

“Mmhmm.” You nod and watch as Bucky hesitantly undoes the buttons on Steve’s shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. You squeeze your thighs together watching the intimate act. Steve grabs the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt and glides his hands over Bucky’s chest as he pulls it off. They pause, looking at you and you encourage them by undoing another button of your dress. 

You have to admit that watching Bucky undo Steve’s belt and pants and push them down was hot. He made quick work of Steve’s undershirt. When he reached for Steve’s boxers, he paused. Bucky was breathing heavily and looked at Steve. The air between them was palatable. Steve pushed down Bucky’s sweats and helped him step out of them. 

“It’s okay, Buck. I want you to.” Steve says when he sees his friend’s reluctance. As Bucky steps forward again, Steve ducks his head and kisses him. It’s a quick, hard stamp, but potent with meaning. Bucky pushes Steve’s boxers down and the two men turn to you gloriously naked. 

You slowly walk back to them and position yourself between them. “Would you two prefer to undress me?” You ask while running your hands down their chests.

“Does that mean we earned your trust?” Steve teases, reaching for the buttons of your dress. 

“You did, indeed, Captain.” You smile as you slip into a more submissive persona.

Bucky turns your face to him and he raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes, Sergeant?” You say softly.

Bucky smirks and runs his thumb over your lower lip. You suck it into your mouth and run your tongue over the pad. Steve has unbuttoned your dress and pulls it off of you. You turn to face Steve and feel Bucky’s hands deftly undoing your bra strap. You watch Steve’s face as your bra falls away and he cups your breasts in his large hands. Bucky’s lips find the side of your neck and you lean into him. 

Steve settles his hands on your hips and asks, “How much do you like these panties?”

“What did you have in mind, Captain?” You bite your lip.

Steve smirks and you jerk as he rips the panties off of you. "That.”

“Her breathing and heartbeat quickened, Stevie. I think she liked it.” Bucky chuckles against your skin as he squeezes your breasts in his hands. 

Steve reaches between your legs and slides his fingers along your slick folds. “Such a good girl. So slick.” He kneels down in front of you and puts one of your legs over his shoulder making you lean harder into Bucky. When his tongue makes contact with your clit you can’t help the moan that escapes and you bite your lip. 

“No, Doll.” Bucky says pulling your lip free. “He wants to hear you. Let him know how good he makes you feel.” Bucky’s hands are everywhere. A contrast of warm skin and cool metal as he caresses your breast, hips, and belly. 

Steve licks and sucks and slowly presses a finger into you. You grab his hair with one hand holding him against you. 

“Oh! Fuck, it’s so good.” You breathe as you writhe from the sensations. 

“That’s it, Doll. Let us hear you. So pretty. So soft. You’re doing so good for us.”

Steve adds a second finger and thrusts them into you a little harder as his tongue laves over your clit. “Fuck!” You cry, “I’m so close.”

The sensations are overwhelming. Steve’s talented mouth and fingers; Bucky’s hands roving over you as he whispers encouragement and praise to you. The coil in you snaps and you moan as Steve continues his ministrations until you’re trembling and finally tug his head away from you. 

Steve stands and smiles down at you, “Did you enjoy that, Pretty Girl?”

“Yes, Captain.” You smile, “How can I return your and Sergeant’s kindness?” Wrapping your hand around each of their length, you lightly pump them. 

Growling, Bucky grabs your face, “On your hands and knees on the bed. Stevie is gonna fuck your from behind while I fuck your throat, Doll. You’re gonna take all of both of us. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sergeant." 

He lets you go and you position yourself on the bed as instructed. You feel your body tighten in anticipation. The bed dips behind you as Steve positions himself. He presses the tip of his cock against your clit teasingly before rubbing it up and down gathering your slick. He presses in and you moan feeling the stretch of him. 

Bucky’s thumb brushes your bottom lip. "Open up for me, Doll." 

You look up at him and lick your lips before training your eyes on his cock. Your tongue darts out to flick the tip and then to circle his head. When your lips wrap around him, Bucky throws his head back, "That’s it, Doll.” You work him in slowly.

“You’re doing so good, Pretty Girl.” Steve rubs over your ass as he slowly pulls out and presses back in. 

You moan around Bucky’s cock and take him deeper. When he hits the back of your mouth, you do your best to relax as he presses into your throat. Your gag reflex engages and you do your best to control it. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Doll.” Bucky says as he pulls back and thrusts in a little further. This time your throat relaxes and cooperates. 

“You ready, Pretty Girl?” Steve asks as he thrusts a little harder this time. Your only response is a moan and Steve snaps his hips harder sending you down Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky grabs your hair and holds it out of the way as Steve begins to thrust into you, fucking you from behind. Bucky’s thrusts are slower, giving you time to breathe in between them. Your entire body thrums with the feeling of both men. You feel the coil begin to wind tightly in you. 

“Fuck, pretty girl, you feel good around me. Fuck.” Steve says and you clench at the praise. “Shit. Feel you, pretty girl. Fucking hell.” Steve slams into you over and over again. The sounds of skin slapping obscene. 

Bucky pulls out of your mouth and you look up at him questioningly. He winks at you and strokes himself while watching Steve pounding into you. 

“Like what you see, Buck? She’s so fucking pretty.” Steve grits out. You lock eyes with Bucky as Steve continues to hit that spot deep inside and the coil in you snaps. You clench as you cry out your release. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Steve hips slow as he cums until he gently slides out of you and lays back on the bed. 

You sit back on your heels with your hands in your lap as you watch Bucky approach. He kisses you fiercely, possessively and pulls you against him. He grabs your legs and wraps them around him before slowly entering you. You’re incredibly wet between your own slick and Steve’s release, but the stretch of Bucky is amazingly satisfying. You shiver as he thrusts gently. 

“Are you okay?” He whispers in your ear. 

“Yes. It’s good.” You cling to him as he moves against you. As his thrusts increase, you moan feeling the familiar warmth spread through your belly. 

“You look so pretty, baby. Bucky’s treating you so good, huh?” Steve says. 

“Yes, yes.” You breathe. 

“You feel so good, Doll. Such a good girl for us.” His fingers finding your clit and gently circling it. “Can you give us one more, Doll?”

“Yes.” You groan as his fingers press more firmly against you. “Yes, so good.” Concentrating on the sensations Bucky’s body was providing, it doesn’t take long for the coil in you to tighten and snap causing you to cry out. Bucky thrusts a few more times before groaning his release. As you catch your breath, Bucky lays you between the two of them. 

Steve leans in to kiss you, “That was amazing.”

You smile, “Yeah, it was” 

“Any chance of a second date?” Steve asks. 

“As long as it’s with both of you.” You raise an eyebrow as you look between them. 

“Told you she was perfect.” Bucky says.


End file.
